Cloud Spire
Background Cloud Spire was created in 2007 and was the first city made for Playdo 2.0. Since it was made, a lot of changes have happened. It is the most well known place in Spineworld and is where new members start at. It also has the most shops and parts than the other cities. Places Dragon Port Dragon Port was made in December 2008. It is a big public space that is home of the games Steam Car Racing, Sky Dive and Magic Toggle. There is a Members Lounge and a Tely-Port station here. Captain Hadley's Ship also stops here. Cloud Garden The Cloud Garden was made in 2007 and was originally the place all members started at. It is a garden with a windmill and some benches you can sit on. Salvador Bongo can be found here. There's also some stairs to Cloud Plaza and to the Sky Terrace. Zorof's Shop is also here. Cloud Plaza Cloud Plaza is a big wide open street home to shops and buildings. There is construction work going on with Obb and Dob. Places include lift access to The Beneath and Snipo Snapo, the hairdresser. There is also an Info desk, a Members Lounge and a Tely-Port station. Sky Terrace The Sky Terrace is home to many buildings, shops and bars including the Sky Tower's, The Den and Maru's Shop of Stuff. There is a bridge which leads you to the Cloud Spire Skyport. Originally the bridge was replaced by a wall but when Spineworld became a separate website in early 2008, the wall was knocked down and replaced by a bridge and river to the Skyport. It is also a big wide open street. Cloud Spire Skyport The Cloud Spire Skyport was made in early 2008. It is a place where you can access the ship to travel to other places. Captain Musk is found here. Members Lounge The Members Lounge is a special place for members. There are lots of tables and chairs to sit at and there's a bar with no bartender. There are also doors to Dragon Port and Cloud Plaza. Cloud Plaza Lift Hall The Cloud Plaza Lift Hall is the lift hall to get to the Beneath. It is dark green with lots of metal plus an unknown door on the side. The Beneath Lift Hall The Beneath Lift Hall is the lift hall to get to Cloud Plaza. There are some statues and the Aqua Lounge is placed here. The Den The Den was made in 2007 and is a bar cafe. There are lots of tables and chairs and it has a bartender. Mr. Tonno's squid, which the bartender, Gri-Dun, won from Tonno, sits next to the bar in a tank. Chief Librarian Libersky can also be found here. Aqua Lounge The Aqua Lounge was made in 2007 and is a bar restaurant. It is in The Beneath Lift Hall. Mr. Tonno the bartender and General Bongo can be found here. There are lots of bridges to get to different parts of the restaurant of tables and chairs. The bottom is filled with water and fish live under it. There is a stage which is said to have bands playing. Zorof's Shop Zorof's Shop is a workshop owned by Zorof. There are lots of machines here including a machine that combines items. It is in the Cloud Garden. Snipo Snapo Snipo Snapo is a hairdresser owned by Cliff and Ramon. There is a machine that people go into and the machine changes their hair. There are also two machines that are not accesible. There is also some chairs and tables with magazines. Sky Towers Lobby Sky Towers Lobby is the main apartment hall. There are lifts to go to apartments, a reception desk with Lin-Loo and a gumball machine can be found here. It is in the Sky Terrace. Former Places/Special Rooms *'Info Room'' was a simple empty room with an Info Desk. The Info Desk is now in Cloud Plaza. *'The Den Lift Hall' and Aqua Lounge Lift Hall were the original ways to get to The Den and the Aqualounge. *'Uhm Cave' is a special room to get in during some Missions. It is like The Beneath and is unique. *'Swedish Idol 2007' was a special room during Christmas 2007 on Playdo. It had a DJ Deck, a disco setting and a talking bartender who was the first to do so - in Swedish. Inhabitants Cloud Spire has many inhabitants around the city. *Captain Hadley at Dragon Port *Ravensilk at Dragon Port *Steam Minitor at Dragon Port *Jack Windwalker at Dragon Port *Don-Don at Dragon Port *Tomtom Raincloud at Dragon Port *Elisa Morningsky at Dragon Port *Dragon Minitor at Dragon Port *Salvador Bongo and his pet Du-Rong at Cloud Garden *Obb and Dob at Cloud Plaza *Gro-Dun at Cloud Plaza *Cloud Minitor at Cloud Plaza *Maru at Sky Terrace *Captain Musk at Cloud Spire Skyport *Zorof at Zorof's Shop *Cliff at Snipo Snapo *Ramon at Snipo Snapo *Lin-Loo at Sky Towers *Gri-Dun at The Den *Chief Librarian Libersky at The Den *Mr. Tonno at Aqua Lounge *General Bongo at Aqua Lounge. Special Events Special Events like Christmas and Halloween have taken place on Cloud Spire since 2007. Halloween In 2007, all of Cloud Spire was decorated with a spooky theme. There was a mask shop at the balloon landing spot near Snipo Snapo (not open at the time) where you could get a mask for free. They included skulls, heads with brains sticking out and many more. In 2008, once again the same thing happened except the shops name was Brampoe's Shoppe of Frights. The creature who runs the shop name is Brampoe. He selled 12 masks with 3 being members only masks. You could buy a mask for 5 copper (equals 5 Current Gold) and sell for 3 copper (equals 3 Current Gold). In 2009, the same thing happened to Cloud Spire except a new character called Jack Lantern came in a flying pumpkin and he gave special Missions. Christmas In 2007, all of Cloud Spire was covered in snow. There were special winter clothes you could change into and at one point, Santa came in. This was the first Mission ever available on Playdo and the description they gave is below. Help Santa! OMG! Christmas is in danger!!! As you might have noticed in the Cloud Spire, many presents are spread around. Well, Santa was on his way to the Christmas warehouse to store some of the last presents made before Christmas but he had a small accident... The blizzard hit Santa’s sleigh hard and some of the reindeer’s leashes broke. Many of the presents ended up falling over Cloud Spire and his sleigh was damaged. A special rescue balloon was sent to help Mr. Claus while his sleigh is being fixed but there are too many presents to be recovered before Christmas Eve! Santa needs your help! Help save Christmas so lots of children won’t be without a present! Rewards by Santa were given to users who found presents. In 2008, for some reason, Spineworld did not have snow. Instead, the only thing that happened was Santa called Grandfather Frost coming who had a shop with Christmas clothes only for Members. In 2009, Cloud Spire had snow in some areas. Category:Places